Who Am I? - An Amensiac Marco Post-Season 3 AU
by ThisAccountNameisMine
Summary: After a fateful encounter, Marcus Hawkeye begins a delve into his forgotten past and goes on an adventure that will take him across dimensions. Follow him as he begins to unravel the veil of his past and reconnect with forgotten friends and family members and discover his identity as the legendary dead war hero Marco Diaz and ultimately save Mewni from the looming war.
1. Prolouge - Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

 **STORY IDEA -** The premise of the story revolves around the concept where Marco somehow loses his memories about his life as Marco (entirely), and starts a new life under a new name without any recollection about his past (It doesn't matter how he lost his memories. What matters is the fact that he lost his memories. Take note of that.). However, a single event or arrival of a familiar person begins to trigger a series of recollections, unlocking his memories about his past life and send him on adventure to recall his past memories and find who he really was. I'll say no more.

I hope you will enjoy this story. Remember to favorite, follow and review. Spread the word.

Thank you.

P.S. Kindly point out any grammar or spelling errors. Thank you.

* * *

 **DETAILED SUMMARY**

After the defeat of Toffee and his army one and half years ago, Marcus Hawkeye, adopted brother of Nestor Hawkeye, has been an amnesiac for one and half years. He has no recollection of his past and no matter how hard he tries, he always fails to recall any resemblance of his past life. However in one fateful night he suddenly recalls a memory from his past, which sets a chain of events which leads him on an adventure to hunt down his past. Follow him as he begins to find the pieces of the puzzle together, come in contact with old monster friends, rebel princesses and old enemies alike and discover his connection to the dead war hero Marco Diaz, the Toffee Slayer and the lover of Star Butterfly - the Weeping Diamond of Mewni.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL  
WHO AM I?**

 **I  
Stargazing  
**

"Why does the word _Star_ resonate with my tounge?"

.

.

.

I often struggled a lot with a question that has plaqued me for months on end. Since the day I was 'born' (though 'wake up' would be a better term) unto the day I became an adventurer against the Monster Arm Faction, I always asked the question... _Who am I?_

The question may seem weird, but it is a question that I often think off for hours on end considering my rather... _uniqu_ e situation. I have no recollection of my past, and my earliest memories point towards the day I was found by a couple of Mewmans and Ponyheads traveling through the area I woke up in. Other than that, I have nothing else to recall. I don't know my old name, my old family, or where I came from. I don't even know how old I am, though my friend, Nestor Hawkeye, told me that I'm around fifteen years old ,based on my appearance, when they found me. I can never be entirely be sure.

This often made me question my existence. I found myself asking _What's my old name_ or _Where do I come from_ or most importantly, _Who am I?_. My memory could have been just... wiped out like that. I could vaguely recall from a visit from a doctor a few days after I waked up that most amnesiacs should be able to gain some resemblance of their former memories. If that didn't happen, that means that I either purposefully erased my memories because of some traumic event, or someone or _something_ ripped the memories from my mind. Either way, I often found myself questioning my existence and my new life as an amnesiac with no hope of getting back my old memories.

But my new friends convinced me otherwise. They told me to see it in a different angle. They told me that it was a fresh start for me. I could build a new life, find new friends, and maybe settle down with that special someone. They were practically the only reason for me to live in the first few months of my new life. Having no choice, I followed their advice - Built a new life, found new friends, and I was still considering finding that special someone to be with for the rest of my life. I had a reason to live, and a new job to support myself with skills I assumed I acquired in my previous life, while I was still not an amnesiac. However, I still struggled with the question...

 _Who am I?_

I truly wanted to know who I was and I truly wanted to pick up the pieces of my old life but no matter how hard I tried, I kept on failing on recalling any memories.

That was the case that went on for one and half years... until one fateful night on a hill by the sea.

* * *

What a beautiful night.

The land was covered in darkness, only lit up by the stars in the heavens above. No sign of life could be seen in the dark land, save for the trees and grass gently being swayed by the howling wind. The air was cool and refreshing, and it gave a feeling of euphoria and a sense of peace and serenity within a person. The land was quiet and not a sound could be heard save for the waves gently smashing themselves to the sea. It is a beautiful night.

Two lone figures were walking with their mountain bags strapped on their on a relatively large hill, which gave them a view of the sea and the distant lights of the Butterfly Kingdom. It was perfect for camping, and the two figures were doing exactly that.

One figure wore a brown trench coat with a hoodie, complete with a pair of pants, combat boots and gloves of the same color. His skin was color brown, with a beauty mark right under his brown chocolate eyes. His hair also was colored brown. However, what stood out about this person was his young age. He seemed like he was just sixteen years old and he already had a large scar that stretched from his nose all the way to his forehead. The scar also intersected with his right eye, which was covered in a regular pirate eyepatch to keep people from seeing his blind eye. On his belt was a silver sword engraved with his name _Marcus Hawkeye,_ along with a few daggers and potions.

The other figure was young like him, around twenty four years old. He was rather skinny and seemed weak at first though his real strength lies in his hawk-eye accuracy in archery. He wore a brown jacket with a hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, along with a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back was his sword and bow, both of which were engraved with his name _Nestor Hawkeye_.

The two arrived on top of the hill and they felt peace and serenity considering the environmental conditions they were in. They felt the wind howling loudly, only matched by the waves gently crashing onto the beach below.

"Yep. This place is perfect to set up camp." Nestor said, allowing the wind to cool them. He allowed himself to drop onto the grass of the hill, and his eyes began to observe the heavenly bodies.

"No doubt about it." Marcus said, with his rather young voice. "Better set up camp then."

"How about later, Marcus?" Nestor said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "How about you lie down and enjoy the sky? We won't be able to see sights like this in a _looong_ time."

"No thanks. I'm going set up our tent and get a fire running." Marcus placed his bag on the ground, and started taking out an packed tent, some matchsticks, and food they hunted in the forest. However, he realized that he was missing something.

"Do we have any wood?"

"I managed to grab a couple of sticks for the fire. Just check my bag." Nestor said, not taking his eyes off from the heavenly bodies.

"Sure."

Marcus then took out several sticks, and ignited it with the matchsticks he had with him. He began to set out to do the nightly routine every time they were out in the wild – set up the tent, get a fire running, and cook the food. It continued like this until Nestor spoke up.

"You know you should stop setting up camp for now. Try to watch the sky. Its beautiful tonight."

"No thanks." Marcus said in a dismissive manner.

"Come on, Marcus. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Try to enjoy yourself for once."

"Eh. Still no thanks."

"Killjoy. Fine." Nestor said while rolling his eyes, still not taking it off from the heavens. "It makes me wonder though…" Marcus raised an eyebrow, and he asked him about it.

"About what?"

"Were you always like this? I mean, right before you lost all of your memories?"

"I told you already, Nestor. All of my memories from the day I was born until I was fifteen just vanished so I really can't answer that question. I don't know _anything_ or _anyone_ from my past. The earliest memory I can recall is the day I woke up in a battlefield with a tattered red hoodie and cape. Which always makes me ask myself-" Nestor cut him off, completing his sentence for him.

"- _Who am I?_ "

"Exactly." Marcus gave a thumb up, then he continued working to get the fire ablaze.

"Well, if you can't find the answer to that question then make a new answer to the question."

"Good advice, but I already did that."

The two stopped talking for a moment, with Nestor still observing the sky and Marcus cooking the meat they gathered in the forest. A few minutes of silence passed, and Marcus spoke up again.

"Dinner is ready. Not much, but it should do." Marcus then began to devour the cooked meat with his bare hands, which was long used to eating food just fresh from the fire. He took a large chunk out in one bite.

"I'll pass, I'm gonna keep stargazing." Nestor then did a dismissive gesture with his hand.

Marcus stopped eating, his ears perking up at the word _stargazing_.

"What did you say?"

"Stargazing. Why do you ask? Are you deaf?" Nestor said in a mocking manner.

"No no no no no. Its just that… it sounded so familiar."

"Oh. Okay." Nestor shrugged it off, and he continued watching the stars.

Meanwhile, Marcus began to think deeply of the word.

 _Stargazing… star… gazing... star… gazing... star… gazing..._

 _Star?_

"Why does the word _Star_ resonate with my tounge?" Marco muttered to himself quietly.

It felt like had said the word a few thousand times already, and it felt like it was associated with something. He couldn't just put his finger on it.

Then it hit him.

* * *

 _Marcus found himself on a rooftop, wearing a rather strange suit. He sat next to a rather beautiful and gorgeous young teenage girl with blond hair wearing what seemed to be a nightgown. He didn't recognize the girl, but she felt and seemed... familiar._

 _"Wow, Marco. You really saved my face." The blond girl said with a smile. Despite not knowing this girl, Marcus felt at ease and happy with the girl._

 _"Yes! Finally!" Marcus then found himself raising his fist in the air in excitement._

 _Marcus then faced a clipboard, divided into two columns. One column had so many checks, while the other only had a few. He proceeded to add a check to the side with a fewer checks._

 _"I don't get it." The girl said with confusion."Why is this tally thing is such a big deal to you?"_

 _"Uhm... I don't know. I guess you're this magical princess from another dimension..." Marcus' voice then took a rather sad voice "... I'm just this..."_

 _The girl then understood, and took a pair of glasses from nowhere and wore it._

 _"Ahem. **Star** Ph.D. Marco, you are awesome. We don't need to get caught up on who saves who. What matters is that we have each other's back."_

 _"Yeah... but this time!" Marcus then stood up in a victory pose. "I totally saved you!"_

 _Marcus then lost his balance, and nearly fell to his death if he didn't managed to grab the roof tile at the last second. The girl immediately stood up, and stretched her hand to him._

 _"You're right._ _His voice was a far cry from his prideful voice a few moments ago._ _"We shouldn't keep track anymore."_

* * *

Marcus dropped his dinner onto the grass as his mind began to comprehend what he saw. His mind was running at a hundred gigabytes per second in an attempt to recall what part of his life did the memory that flashed before his eyes came from. However, his mind told him that the memory did not come from the last one and half years of his amnesiac existence.

And if it didn't happen in the last one and half years, then that meant that the memory came right before he became an amnesiac.

As Marcus' eyes continued staring into space and his mind was still comprehending the fact that a memory before his amnesia just flashed before his eyes, he didn't notice Nestor stand and sit next to him. Nestor noticed that Marcus was staring into nothing in particular. His behavior didn't surprise him, since he had these moments where he would just question his entire existence as an amnesiac in the days following his rebirth. He just simply placed his hand on Marcus' shoulder, and started shaking him violently to snap him out of it.

"Marcus Hawkeye!" Nestor screamed.

"Huh?! What!? Huh!?"

"You had that moment _again_."

"Right right right. Thanks for waking me up then."

"No problem... though your dinner might be one."

"Why?"

Nestor then pointed Marcus to his cooked meat, being eaten by worms and flies. Marcus simply kicked away his dinner.

"Well... I'm going to sleep then." Marcus then stood up, and went to his tent which was right beside Nestor's.

"Suit yourself. I'll eat for a moment, and I'll sleep in a few minutes."

"Right... see you tomorrow then."

"Good night."

Marcus entered his tent and lied on the sleeping bag. His mind was still thinking of the memory that flashed before his eyes. It was no doubt that it came from his past life, since the surroundings and the girl seemed familiar to him. However, he couldn't simply place his finger on it. They seemed familiar, and not familiar at the same time. However, it didn't matter whether they were familiar or not. At least he now had a lead to his past life, but he wasn't sure what to do with it. He could go over the memory again, since it was permanently burned into his memory now that it flashed before his eyes.

It also led him to think if this memory still exists, perhaps there are still other memories locked away in his mind. All he needed is a key to unlock the lock, and his memory would flash before his eyes. It would take time, but the effort to uncover his past will be worth the sacrifice.

An hour passed, and he didn't feel any closer to coming to dreamland so instead of forcing himself to count Mewnian warpigs, he simply left his tent. When he left his tent, the fire he made was now gone with only ashes remaining. He could also hear Nestor snoring lightly in his tent, so he had the night to himself.

He lied down on the grassy hill, his face turned towards the heavens. The stars were brightly shining and they looked... _amazing._

 _Amazing... amazing... amazing..._

 _Amazing..._

Then, it hit him.

* * *

 _"I just don't trust Tom. Maybe I should go with you." Marcus' voice was filled with complete distrust against this 'Tom' individual._

 _"Marco, you weren't invited. Besides, you gotta trust me to do the right thing for my-SEEELLFFFFF!" A bright pink light then burst behind the... magic mirror wall? Marcus didn't know what it was called, but it looked like one of those dimensional mirrors transformed into a private changing area._

 _"Are you okay?" The complete distrust in his voice earlier was replaced with concern._

 _"Yeaaahhh, totally, totally, totaaly. I just gotta stop using magic on... on... on... my face."_

 _"All I'm saying is guys like Tom never change." The distrust returned again._

 _"Well... there's only one way for me to find out." The same blond girl Marcus saw in his previous memory then stepped out, and showed herself. "What do you think?"_

 _Marcus dropped his jaw when she saw the blond girl again. A sleeveless red and pink short gown off the right shoulder with hearts around the skirt, a white bow with a heart in the middle tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder, a pink trim on the bottom of the skirt, white gloves, and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides. And her hair was tied in a big top knot with curls hanging over her ears._

 _"You look... **amazing.** " That was all Marcus could blurt out._

 _"Thanks, Marco."_

* * *

Another memory was now burned into his mind.

He now had two new memories from his past burned into his mind. If this kept up, maybe he could pick the pieces up and start building his past based on his memories. This meant he could finally figure out who he was and find the answer to the question - _Who am I?_

He smiled, and he continued stargazing. The peace and serenity, the cool air beating against his skin, and the soft grass eventually lured him into a deep sleep and whisked him away into dreamland.

What he didn't notice while he was stargazing, however, was the Blood Moon shining brightly on him and on a certain princess in a distant kingdom far from the hill he stood on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading this short introduction to "Who am I". Kindly favorite, follow and review. DO NOT HESITATE TO CRITICIZE THE STORY. I'll need it to be a better writer. I really hope that this concept will catch your eye and will get you addicted to the story.

Trivia - the flashback scenes came from the Blood Moon Ball and Sleep Spells episode.

Farewell.

\- ThisAccountNameisMine


	2. Collision Course - To Rescue A Princess

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This chapter has two main goals - to give you a rough idea of the personalities of the characters in the story (though I'll probably fail on character development) and start moving the story forward by "colliding" characters at each other, starting with two characters. Thus the arc title, Collision Course.

In no particular order, here are the characters that will make an appearance other than the Hawkeye Brothers- a refined queen, a barbaric king, a former enemy, a floating horse head, a caring father, a weeping diamond, and OCs. A lot of them.

Now, some background info.

 **The Monster Arm Faction -** The Monster arm faction is the successor to Toffee's army that was founded after the war. They have the same goals and interest as Toffee has - free the heartlands from the Mewnians and avenge the genocides caused by previous rulers of the Butterfly Kingdom. However, they are significantly weaker than Toffee and their influence in the Forst of Certain Death is often opposed by several other monster factions. They are also opposed by The Butterfly Royal Family, House Avarius, and several other monster factions who allied themselves with the Mewmans against Toffee. They are weaker compared to Toffee's smaller and more resilient monster army. However, rumor has it that though they lack strength they have more than 40,000 monsters (four times as large as the Butterfly's surviving army after the war) in their ranks. However, as of The Hawkeye Brother's arrival to Avaria, the Monster Arm Faction is in the middle of political turmoil making them vulnerable to large scale attacks from outside parties.

 **House Avarius -** House Avarius is the most powerful monster faction in the Forest of Certain Death. They are allied with the mewmans since the end of the war with Toffee. They also now run a town called Avaria, named after the house family name. Lord Ludo Avarius, former enemy of the Butterflies, serves as the representative of all allied monster factions to Mewni. At the moment, House Avarius is at odds with the Monster Arm Faction. However, they continually restrain themselves from escalating the raids between the two parties into a full blown civil war between monsters because the large numbers of the Monster Arm Faction and their lack of trained infantry soldiers.

 **The Hunters -** The Hunters is a royal guild which was awarded their royal status for their loyalty towards the crown after the war. They have been assigned with the job to suppress the Monster Arm Faction and other hostile monster factions from gaining to much strength, save kidnapped monsters and mewmans, and ensure that the Monster Arm will never have the strength to threaten a new war. Nestor and Marcus are part of this guild and they are taking a break from their usual duties as to visit their family. They won't play large role in the early parts of the story, but they will a part in the fifth arc and sixth arc.

 **The Royal Magic Wand -** Star's wand is dead and cleaved in half. Star has the right half while the other half will be explained **very** briefly in this chapter. More details on the left half will be revealed in the next story arc - The Legend of the Toffee Slayer and the Weeping Diamond of Mewni.

 **Nestor Hawkeye's Bow -** Nestor's bow is magical bow. It looks like a regular wooden bow, but it fires magical arrow bolts instead of regular arrows.

Other notes

I'm not very good at writing battle scenes so just use your imagination lol.

 **REMEMBER TO FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW. OR I'LL FIND YOU AND BURN YOUR HOUSE.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL**  
 **WHO AM I?**

 **II  
** **Collision Course  
To Rescue a Princess  
**

"...Ear-ear-earth turd?"

.

.

.

* * *

It had been three days since Marcus received a brief and invaluable memory from his past life. Since then, Marcus had been recalling and observing his memories for any sort of information that he could use to help him piece his past together. So far, he had gathered enough information to make three main points.

1\. His past name is Marco.

2\. The girl's name is Star.

3\. He disliked, or despised, a guy named Tom.

That's pretty much it.

It wasn't much… but it was better than nothing. However, the information from his two memories alone wasn't enough to start piecing his past together and there were no new memories that returned to him in the past three days. Marcus wasn't the type to give up that easily though. He had fought eight armed alligators with his sword, fought monsters several times his size, camped with no food and water, and had to brutal sword and hand-to-hand combat against the Monster Arm. Waiting for his memories were a cakewalk compared to what he had experienced. So, he continued waiting for another random memory to flash by, though there was no telling when it would come.

Meanwhile, it was midday when Marcus and Nestor were traveling on a trail through the Forest of Certain Death. The trail would lead them to Castle Avarius II and the small town named Avaria that was built around it. The trail was mostly desolate since there was always a chance for Monster Arm Faction raiders to appear, but the Hawkeye Brothers were already used to ambushes, sword fighting, killing monsters and running from monsters for their past year of service in the Hunters Guild. Walking the trail was no exception to their usual and dangerous routine.

"Marcusss. I'm booorreed..." Nestor said in the most childish way possible. Marcus only rolled his eyes in response.

"Nestor?" Marcus said in his regular neutral tone.

"Yes?"

"Your twenty-four years old. Your eight years older than me and you act like a kid." Nestor only chuckled, and then laughed, at him.

"I don't act like a kid, I'm a free-spirited man. I want to enjoy life to fullest. There's a fine line between acting like a kid and being a free-spirited person."

"Then kindly define the line."

"If you're a kid, you will try your best to have fun always not having a care in the world. But if you are free spirited, you will try to have fun too but when duty calls, you get the job done. And remember, I always get the job done." Marcus then thought for a moment, thinking over his words.

"That makes sense, actually."

"See?" Nestor said as he punched his fist into the air in victory.

The brothers continued walking on their trail until they heard something move in the bushes. Out of their battle-hardened instinct, they pulled out their weapons - Marcus with his sword and Nestor with his magic bow. They went to battle ready stance immediately, watching each other's back. Their eyes darted the entire trail, trying to find a potentially hostile raider.

"Do you hear that?" Nestor whispered.

"It's coming from the bushes." Marcus then pointed to a bush, which rattled briefly.

The two quietly tiptoed towards the bush, with their weapons pointed at it. When they approached the bush, Nestor then pointed his finger to Marcus and then pointed back to the bush. Marcus wordlessly understood what he meant and he tiptoed to the bush with his brother behind him, his weapon still drawn. As soon as he closed the distance between him and the bush, he began to count mentally.

 _1..2...3!_

Marcus then tore the bush apart, revealing a girl cowering behind it.

"Eeek! Don't kill me please!" The girl scooted away from Marcus, who had lowered his weapon. Nestor, after seeing the girl, dropped his bow and approached the girl slowly while Marcus, knowing fully well that his brother was better at talking to people than him, simply took a step back.

"Sorry. We were startled. We won't kill you. That is a promise." Nestor said in the most honest voice he could muster. The girl, who seemed terrified and shaking uncontrollably, calmed down almost instantly. Her green eyes then gazed on Nestor's blue eyes, finding honesty in it.

"P-p-promise?" The girl spoke in a shaky voice.

"Promise. Come here."

The mewman girl slowly walked towards Nestor. The girl was small, only as tall as Nestor's waist. She wore ragged clothes, with several patches of clothing ripped from her clothes. She had several fresh and old wounds covering her body from head to toe. Her body was thin, and her ribs were clearly showing themselves through her thin clothes. This made the two feel pity for the young girl.

"Wh-Wh-what happened to you?" Nestor softly said as he kneeled down, and allowed the girl to hug him. She slowly started to sob to his clothes, and Nestor only hugged her tighter.

"I was kidnapped..." The girl spoke between sobs. The brothers looked at each other briefly before Nestor continued speaking to the girl.

"By who?"

"Monster arm..." Nestor and Marcus' eyes widened at the realization, and the two felt more pity for the girl than ever before.

"Oh no..." Nestor muttered quietly.

"Poor little girl..." Marcus added.

"Do you have any wounds? Do you need water or anything?" The girl nodded, and Marcus walked over offering an apple from who knows where.

"Here." Marcus said as he opened the girl's small hand, and placed an apple on it. "Take this." The girl seemed to be trapped in a trance, as if she had never seen an apple in such a long time. She soon snapped out of it, and gratefully accepted the apples as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you..."

As the girl munched away at the apple, the two brothers began to converse quietly.

"Okay. We should take her to Avaria as soon as possible." Nestor said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. We should bring her to-" Suddenly, a burp from nowhere interrupted them.

The two turned around to find the apple completely eaten in literally less than ten seconds. The girl just stood there, staring at them.

"Well. That was fast." Marcus said.

"I'm pretty sure you can win in a food eating contest." Nestor said in a joking matter.

"I'm hungry okay? I haven't eaten in days..."

"Well then. I'm pretty sure an apple won't fill your hungry tummy." Nestor kneeled in front of the girl. "Let's get you to safety." Nestor said as he placed his hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Yes please but... the others..."

"What others?"

"There are still others trapped in there. Someone has to save them..." The girl then noticed that her fellow saviors had weapons with them, and it sparked a little fire of hope in her. "Wait! You have weapons! You can help them! Please save them."

"Who?"

"Slaves. They are in a prison. Please save them. I don't want them to die." The two brothers had seen looks like this during their many adventures across the Land of Mewni. Her face was filled with desperation and fear for the lives of others.

"We will, darling. We will. That is a promise." The girl saw nothing more than pure honesty in Nestor.

"Promise?" The girl said, a smile slowly creeping in her face.

"Promise." Nestor said, and he slowly stood up. "But first, we need to get you to safety. You don't want your parents worrying about you anymore, okay?" Suddenly, the girl's smile disappeared and was replaced with a sorrowful frown.

"My parents... are dead." Marcus and Nestor looked at each other for a brief moment, pity evident in their facial expressions.

"Oh..." That was all that Nestor could blurt out. "Uhm... let's bring you to Avaria okay? We'll keep you safe from all the monster pests around here alright?" Nestor said and the girl nodded.

"Thank you..."

"Good. Come on and get on my back." Nestor turned around and offered a piggyback ride, and the girl climbed on his back.

"Let's go?" Nestor said to his brother, as he picked up the bow he dropped earlier.

Marcus gave a nod and then the two started sprinting down the trail, intending to get the girl help as soon as possible.

* * *

In the royal bedroom of the monarchs of the Butterfly Kingdom, Queen Moon Butterfly and King River Butterfly-Johansen were talking to a former enemy and now fellow lord and ally, Lord Ludo Avarius, through their dimensional mirror. The two showed two very different expressions on their faces. Queen Moon seemed anxious and nervous, while King River seemed he was about to explode and start another war against all of monsterkind.

"Now tell me, Ludo." King River said, with his eyes narrowing in the famously well-known angry expression of the king. "Do you have any information about the whereabouts of Pony Head?"

"King River." Lord Ludo, who was trying to stop sweating bullets in anxiousness, spoke nervously through the dimensional mirror. "As much as we want to say we have information now, we still don't have any information about Pony Head's wherebou-" River only punched his fist on the stone wall which the dimensional mirror was attached too, cutting Ludo off and leaving a noticeable fist-sized hole in the wall.

"Those monster arm freaks!" River screamed like the crazed barbarian he is. Ludo swore he would have gone deaf if he was facing talking to them personally and not through dimensional mirrors. "I will kill them all!"

"Calm down, River. I'm sure they will find information about Pony Head soon." Moon spoke in the most soothing voice she could manage, despite the worry and fear she felt for the past two weeks.

"Calm down? Calm down!? Moon are you blind?! Have you seen Star!? Since he died, Pony Head is the closest friend she has! If she winds up dead, who knows what will happen to her! We know how much she depends on Pony Head for crying out loud!"

"We know, River. Calm-"

"Calm down!?" River screamed, about to become a volcanic eruption. "CALM DOWN!? HAVE YOU SEEN THE HEARTS ON HER CHEEKS!? THEY'RE LITERALLY IN A MILLION PIECES RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO FIND AND SAVE HER FROM THE MONSTER ARM BEFORE SHE WINDS UP DEAD!"

"We know, River. Calm-"

"IF WE CAN'T SOLVE THIS PROBLEM THROUGH SCOUTING, I'M SOLVING THIS PROBLEM THROUGH MONSTER HUNTING! I'M HEADING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW! AND I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE FOOLS FOR GOOD!" River stomped out of the room and all of the objects in the royal bedroom they shared shook from each step he took.

"MANFRED! GET THE MONSTER HUNTERS READY! WE'RE GOING MONSTER HUNTING!" River shouted, echoing from the hallways and into their shared royal bedroom.

River didn't bother to close the door as he stomped out of the room. With a sigh, Moon walked over to their door and closed it before resuming her conversation with Ludo.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ludo. River is just stressed. _Really_ stressed." Moon said. Her usual emotionless and stoic face replaced with a sad look.

"I understand. I know how much she depends on Pony Head now that Marco is gone." Ludo said with genuine sympathy.

"But you really don't have any information about Pony Head? It has been two weeks and surely we should have some information by now. Even just a little bit."

"I don't. Even our best scouts don't know where she could be now. I sent Buff Frog to get some information but he never returned. We did hear a couple of rumors and guesses from the Hunters Guild and local folk across Mewni though."

"A rumor?" Moon's head rose up a bit, with a small fire of hope rekindled in her. "Please tell me, Ludo."

"They are just rumors, Moon. They aren't verified yet, and they are conflicting like crazy."

"That's fine. Tell me everything you know."

"Alright. Give me a moment."

Ludo left the field of view of the interdimensional mirror for a moment, before he came back holding a parchment in his hand and wearing reading glasses.

"There are rumors that she is in the Forest of Certain Death, the Jaggy Mountains, or somewhere in the Butterfly Kingdom and Johansen Kingdom. However, we don't know the _specific_ area the Monster Arm is keeping her in. We don't even know if the rumors are even accurate or not. I, for one, do not believe that she is in the Butterfly or Johansen Kingdom else we would have found her location already. It is more likely she is being kept in the Forest of Certain Death or the Jaggy Mountains, but we have no accurate reports yet to verify the information."

"But still, at least we have a start..."

"They are useless, Moon. The rumors we have are purely based on _speculation_ and not actual facts. Again, we don't even know if the rumors are accurate or not."

"Sometimes only the terrible choices remain, Ludo. Let us just be thankful we have something to work with..." Moon paused for a moment, her ears picking something up while Ludo could faintly hear crying coming from the other side of the mirror.

"Who is crying, Moon?" Moon ignored the question quickly, and Ludo decided to not push the matter any further.

"Start sending out troops to spread out in the Forest of Certain Death and the Jaggy Mountains. We'll go out and search in the Butterfly Kingdom and Johansen Kingdom. We have work to do."

"Right. I'll see you soon, I suppose." With that, the interdimensional mirror shut down, leaving Moon alone in her room.

Moon could feel another headache coming, and rubbed her forehead in anticipation. She had done everything to find Pony Head, one of the few people Star depended the most, other than her and River of course, since Marco's passing at the Bloodstained Fields one and a half years ago. However, their efforts had failed thus far and their chances of find her were dwindling with each passing second. It was taking a toll on her, but she could handle the stress. After all, finding a princess is easier than running and rebuilding a kingdom fresh from a war.

However, the stress by the loss of Pony Head was clearly breaking Star. Her kidnapping was like taking her already fractured heart and ripping it into a million pieces - _again_. She was already broken by the time Marco was reported to be killed in action after the dreaded war, and losing her best friend since birth will only break her even more. Moon sometimes even wondered what kept her going after the loss of two people who held a very dear place in her heart.

Moon could hear her daughter's sobs faintly through the window, and she could only lower her head understanding her loss.

* * *

Cold, darkness and a feeling of pain was all that Pony Head could feel since she was kidnapped by the Monster Arm. After two weeks of relentless torture, her body was bruised and wounded in everyway possible. However, though she was physically weakened, her mental and emotional strength remained stable, unwilling to surrender and simply give into the torture. However, the cracks in her will were already showing. It was only a matter of when it would break.

From the darkness of her cell, she could see a gray ponyhead floating towards her, with a smug grin painted on his face. She recognized him as Ryder, her torturer for during her stay in the prison. Pony Head would have tried to strangle him after enduring a 'wonderous torture', as he called it, if she wasn't chained in a prison cell.

"Enjoying your stay, princess?" The gray pony said with a tone filled with mockery, and Pony Head gritted her teeth.

"Screw you, Ryder! Once my bestie finds me, you're gonna be six feet under the ground!"

"The Weeping Diamond?" The gray pony head only laughed loudly before he began to speak again. "The princess can't do anything but cry like a baby since her one and only is dead. How do you expect that she will stop crying for a single second and find you?"

"Because I'm her bestie!"

"And once she finds her bestie is dead, she will yearn for the sweet release of death! It's the perfect way to avenge our master, Lord Toffee our Fallen Savior!" The gray ponyhead laughed loudly, his laughs echoing across empty mineshaft.

"Savior?" Pony Head gave out a loud laugh before she continued. "He couldn't even save himself from Marco at the final battle. How do you expect that he can save you, you buffoon?!"

"Shut up your trap, you worthless horse!" The gray pony head snapped, trying to insult the princess.

"I'm not a worthless horse. And what kind of insult is that? That didn't really hurt me or anything." Ryder's eyes lit up, and he smiled devilishly.

"Hurt you? Good idea!"

The gray pony head then all of the sudden sent a blast of energy to her from his unicorn horn, burning the flesh of the Princess.

"S-screw you..." Ryder could only smile devilishly.

"Thanks for giving me the idea to torture you, you pathetic excuse of a princess. You really give me _fresh_ ideas to try on you." Ryder said as he floated closer to the cell of the Princess. "I wonder what else I can do on you..."

"Whatever you're going to do on me, its not gonna work. I went through days of hell here, and I'm not gonna crack any time soon."

"Oh really? Then you don't mind if I..." Ryder then glanced down to the... large manhood he was growing.

"OH HELL NO!"

Ryder entered Pony Head's cell, who began to wrestle with him almost instantly. However, Ryder easily overpowered the young princess with a few jabs and a blast from his unicorn corn. After all, a male ponyhead is stronger than a female ponyhead and a war-hardened ponyhead was better than a free-spirited princess.

"Oh no... please no." Pony Head begged, now pinned to the corner of the wall. Ryder smugly smiled at the beaten princess' words.

"Oh yes."

"No. No. NO!"

The slaves that afternoon could only lower their heads, as they heard a young girl screaming and sobbing while being... _used,_ for the lack of better word, as a toy in the most inappropriate way.

* * *

Yuglar's Inn is the most famous inns in Avaria, mostly because it is the only inn in the town. All who came here were often grew fond of the lively and peaceful atmosphere of the inn. Monsters, mewmans and ponyheads were enjoying themselves by indulging in drinking competitions, telling stories or straight-forward arm wrestling. Wooden chairs and tables were spread all across the inn. A jukebox was situated in the corner, but it was turned off to give way to the stage performers playing their instruments. The fireplace on one side of the room only added to ambience of the room.

Marcus sat on one of the vacant tables as he waited for his brother. Nestor took the little girl with him and brough her to Amelia, one of the few mewmans who worked in the in. He was simply much better at talking than Marcus would ever be, so he simply just waited.

Marcus was impatiently tapping his foot when Nestor took a spare seat and sat beside him.

"So... the girl?" Marcus began.

"She is somewhat mentally and emotionally stable for the time being." Nestor replied. "...but whatever madness the Monster Arm gave her must have cracked her badly. She is just really good at hiding it."

"How is she even somewhat stable anyways? We all know that the Monster Arm tends to... _do_ things with their prisoners."

"I don't know and I don't want to know. I don't know how she can just blurt out that her parents are dead and still be calm about it."

The two were obviously unconformable about the issue, so they changed the topic quickly.

"Anyways, did she say anything about the slaves?" Marcus asked.

"She did. They are keeping some slaves a few miles north from here. Behind a waterfall."

"I'm sensing a but coming up." Marcus said while Nestor nodded. "So what is the but then?"

"The slaves are behind a waterfall but..." Nestor gave out a frustrated sigh. "there are _fifty three_ waterfalls in the north because up north is Waterfall Canyon, right next to the Jaggy Moutains."

"Oh for crying out loud..." Marcus rubbed his forehead, already anticipating the frustration of finding the specific waterfall of waterfall. "So... what now?"

"The girl knows some more information, but the trauma is still fresh. Let's not push the topic any further for now." Marcus agreed.

"Right... then that leaves one problem - our family." Nestor mentally face palmed himself for nearly forgetting about them.

"Oh right. Them. Crud, I nearly forgot about them."

"We can't just forget them for this mission." Marcus said. "We came all this way just to see them..."

"We can't also abandon the slaves. We need to save them before they end up like the girl's parents."

"I'll go to the pigeon messaging service here." Marcus said while he stood up from his seat. "I'll tell them we'll be late. Hopefully, they'll understand."

"Right. I'll ask Yuglar for a room for two here. I'll come talk with the girl if she's ready."

* * *

As Moon came closer to the room, she couldn't help but notice how quiet Star was compared from earlier. It was just minutes ago when she heard Star crying but now, she was silent as an earth owl. The silence that had become so recently commonly associated with Star was a constant reminder to Moon to how much Star changed since Marco's death one and half years ago. She was no longer the bubbly and energetic princess she used to be. Star was just a shell of her former self. She was more calm, but more depressed. She was more grounded, but more sad. She was no longer happy, but miserable after losing her Blood Moon bonded lover.

Moon carefully pushed the door to Star's bedroom open and found the room lights turned off. It gave an eerie feeling of lifelessness in the room and it was a far cry from the bubbly and energetic princess Moon once knew and loved. The balcony doors were shut, and the windows had blinds covering them. A dull gray seemed to have tainted the once colorful walls of Star's bedroom, perfectly matching Star's somber mood. Oddly enough, the room was well-organized and clean. Clean! And organized! Star's room was always messy, unfitting for a royal. But since _he_ arrived, the room found some sense of order. But now that _he_ was gone, Moon wondered if Star kept it clean on purpose to remember...

Shaking out her thoughts, Moon's eyes darted around the room looking for Star and found her sleeping on her queen sized bed... silently. It was another reminder to Moon that Star wasn't the same person she was before Marco died. She used to be energetic and happy, now she always seemed to be demotivated and somber.

As Moon carefully tiptoed to Star's bed, she caught sight of Star's wand placed on top of her personal dresser. The wand was now a shell of its former self. It had the right half of the star, while the other half was, for the lack of better words, stuck in a stone in a sword form. The wand was... _lifeless_. It no longer had its vibrant purple color. It was now a dull grey, not showing any color or even a hint of vibrancy. It no longer had magic and Glossaryck said that it would take generations for the magic to return to the wand and revitalize it if the last owners of the wand (Marco and Star) didn't reenergize it with their magical energy and bring it back to life again.

Moon sighed as she relieved the memories of how the wand was destroyed. There was so much she could have done to prevent this from happening.

She should have wiped Marco's memories while she had the chance.

She should have kicked Marco out of Mewni while she had the chance.

She should have never allowed Marco to join the war against Toffee.

She shouldn't have trained Marco in the ways of controlling the dark magic within him.

She should have never allowed him to read the Magic Instruction Book and read _that_ spell. The spell may have killed Toffee, but it killed him as well.

But then again, maybe her husband should have never said those words. She could remember what her husband said to Marco, and maybe it gave the push to him to give his life for Star.

 _"Mewni needs its princess like it needs its queen so please protect Star with your life, Marco. Protect her as if she is your everything."_

" _King River._ " _Marco said, with confidence that had become so commonly associated with the boy after months of battle. " **She is**_ _**my everything**."_

She pushed away the memories, unwilling to remember the boy who had carved a place in Star's heart. She had to admit that he underestimated him. _Terribly badly_. He had done so many things that would have been impossible for normal humans to pull off - wrestle trolls, lead armies and the crowning glory of all - be the one to kill Toffee. And of course, capture Star's heart. After all, it was an achievement that a lowly commoner rose to be one of the greatest and most legendary heroes of Mewni and be the other half of a princess.

Moon silently sat down next to Star's sleeping form. Star's pillow was recently stained with tears, but she slept soundly and peacefully for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. A small smile crept onto Moon's lips, and she could feel a short wave of relief pass in her. She wanted Star to always sleep peacefully like this since Marco's passing at the Bloodstained Fields.

Moon unconsciously stroked her daughter's hair and planted a kiss on her forehead before she muttered.

 _"We lost Marco, but we won't lose Pony Head too. We'll find her. That's a promise."_

* * *

 **The next day...**

* * *

"So the girl told Yuglar that they are being kept here at Crystal Waterfall." Nestor took a good look around before he continued. "Seems _too peaceful_ to be a prison..."

"And that is what makes it perfect. Hidden in plain sight." Marcus said. "Come on, we have people to save."

The two went through the waterfall with their weapons drawn and found a mineshaft hidden behind the waterfall.

"Clever clever, monsters. Hiding behind here is a good idea." Nestor said.

"It is. Now, we don't know how many monsters are here so let us go in quietly and-"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!?"

The two then found themselves face to face with a monster holding a spear, pointing it at them.

"We have intruders!" He shouted. "We have intrude- _oof_ " An arrow from Nestor's bow went through his chest and silenced him.

"Well, so much for going in quietly..." Marco muttered.

The two could hear dozens of footsteps and shouting emerging rapidly from the entrance of the mineshaft, becoming louder and louder with each passing second.

"Intruders!?" A monstrous voice cried out.

"Kill them! We can't let them know where this place is!" Another voice pitched in.

"That's why run you fools! My grandmother runs faster than you!"

"Well, now that there are monsters wanting to kill us how about we start keeping kill counts?" Nestor said with a glint of competitiveness in his eyes.

"No, Nestor. We are in a middle of a warzone here. It is not exactly a good time to start keeping kill counts..."

"Come on, liven up! Person with the lowest kill count gets the winner a round of beers!" Nestor shouted with a little bit _too_ _much_ of joy.

 _"Nestor Hawkeye, you confuse me sometimes..."_ Marcus thought to himself.

"Whatever." Marcus said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's just save the prisoners."

Monsters of all kinds and sizes poured out from the entrance of the mineshaft, and they began to attack the Hawkeye Brothers.

Last mistake they will ever make.

As a monster began to lunge his spear on Marcus' chest, Marcus stepped out of the way and proceeded to stab the monster on his side before he pulled it out and began to kill other monsters on his path. Compared to him, the monsters were literally cannon fodder and Marcus found no problem trying to find a weak spot. He hacked and slashed through every monster trying to kill him quickly. With each jab and slash, monsters cried out in pain as their blood dripped on the ground. Monsters who tried to attack Marco only found their weapons hitting air as he moved out so quickly that they couldn't turn around without finding him stabbing them on their side or on their back.

Soon, his path was filled with dozens of dead monster bodies who were either dead or bleeding out from Marcus' lightning fast stabs and slashes. At this rate, there wouldn't be any monsters left.

Meanwhile, Nestor proceeded to fire his bow rapidly, with each arrow he sent flying meeting its mark. Two decades of honing his craft in archery and the natural abilities that came to him as a member of the Hawkeye family had granted him tremendous skill which turned the monsters he faced into nothing more than moving target practice dummies. Arrow after arrow found its mark, fatally killing or injuring the poor monster on the arrows path. No one even came close to him, as all the monsters who tried to inch closer to him were met with three arrows sticking right through their skull or an arrow in right in their heart.

"12..13...14...15...16...17...Nestor muttered casually, keeping count of the monsters he had killed.

Meanwhile, four monsters began to sneak up on him. They kept their footsteps as silent as possible to prevent Nestor from turning around and kill them.

As if that mattered to Nestor.

Nestor then turned around and fired an arrow straight at them. The arrow pierced the first monster's skin, flew right through his body, went out of his body and pierced the monster behind him, then it flew right through that monster's body again. This repeated until the arrow finally stopped its flight when it had met the skull of the fourth monster, who proceeded to fall and die like the three monsters before him.

"21! Hell yeah!" Nestor shouted as he raised his fist in victory.

* * *

Prisoners locked in their cells watched in confusion as guards armed with weapons were running out of the cell blocks and into the depths of the mineshaft in a crazed frenzy. They could hear shouting from the guards as they ran deeper and deeper into the depths of the mineshaft.

"There are intruders!?"

"Yep! They butchered the guards at the gate and they are coming here right now!"

"Oh damn! How many are we talking about?!"

"Two!"

"Wait, two!? How the hell are two intruders able to butcher _fifty_ of us in five minutes?!"

"I dunno! They just keeping slaughtering the guys at the front!"

"They are probably some veterans from the last war!"

"I don't care if they are veterans or not! Stop them!"

Prisoners hearing this silently cheered, unwilling to cheer openly since they could run the risk of punishment.

In five minutes, the cell block was filled with silence as all the guards had evacuated. There minutes later, they could hear swords clashing and screaming. Less than a minute later, the guards then returned limping and wounded with many running out of the mineshaft.

"How the hell are they that good!?"

"They didn't just do that, did they!?"

"They wiped _half_ of us in a minute! They're going to kill us al- _mpfh_!" The monster screamed in pain and all eyes, both guard and prisoner, turned their attention to a magical arrow sticking through his chest. The monster then fell onto the ground forming a puddle of blood, while behind him a mewman holding a magical bow only smirked.

"And that makes my kill count..." A mewman with a magical bow said, killing intent in his eyes. "...60 dead monsters." Nestor then walked towards the frightened and wounded monsters, who were holding their weapons tightly. Fear was evident in their eyes, and they bodies were shaking out of fear.

"Now gentlemen." Nestor began casually. "As you can see, me and my brother have killed around a little under a hundred fifty of your friends around here, and we are perfectly capable of killing more. So we would like you to surrender now."

The prisoners started to celebrate wildly at their heroes. Cheers of hope and freedom were mutually shared by the prisoners. Meanwhile, the monsters trembled in fear and many seriously considered the offer the duo made.

"Never!" A floating gray pony head then made his way in front of the fearful monster crowd, with a glint of steadfastness in his eyes.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Ryder and we will rather die than surrender to you! We shall join our Lord and Savior in dea- _ACK!"_ He was interrupted when a magical arrow stabbed him right through the chest, silencing him.

"... _deaatthh..._ " The ponyhead then went limp.

"And that makes my kill count 61. So... I suppose we'll start killing all of you then." Nestor was about to draw his bow until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have too." Marcus spoke. "We can let them go. We already took enough lives today."

"But they're monsters! Monsters like them killed my parents!"

"Let. them. go. Nestor Hawkeye. If you kill them, you are a monster just like them." Nestor took a moment to think, before he sighed.

"Fine..." Nestor then relaxed his bow and faced the monsters watching the scene unfold. "Drop your weapons and leave. We will no stop you from leaving. Go and leave in peace."

The monsters looked at each other briefly before they made an unspoken agreement. They dropped their weapons and started to walk their way out of the mineshaft through the same path the Hawkeye Brothers used to enter the prisoner cell. Their exodus out of the mineshaft was silent and swift, as they all walked out the room quietly and quickly out of the fear that the Hawkeye Brothers might go and kill them.

"Alright then. Let's set the prisoners free."

Cheers of freedom were mutually shared by the chained prisoners as the brothers set each of them free. The freed prisoners helped the brothers by unlocking the cells of other chained prisoners. By the time all the cells were unlocked, the prisoners celebrated and jumped for joy at their freedom from imprisonment. They didn't bother to thank the Hawkeye Brothers as they were celebrating their newfound freedom.

One of the prisoners approached Nestor Hawekeye. He wore light green tunic with a brown belt with the symbol of House Avarius as his buckle. He approached the mewman with the bow with the intent to thank him.

"Uhm... excuse me?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"What is your name?" The prisoner asked.

"Nestor Hawkeye." Nestor then gave stretched his hand out.

"Yvgeny Bulgolyubov." Nestor then went tonged-tied with his name.

"Wait, what?" The prisoner only gave out a hearty laugh before he shook his hand.

"Just call me Buff Frog. I just wanted to thank you for saving us."

"Your welcome. But one question - you looked like you wanted to kill more monsters before you told them to go and leave in peace. Why would you want to do that?" Nestor then turned his back from him, unwilling to diverge any information about it.

"I don't want to talk about it. Lets say it came from the last monster war."

"Oh... I understand."

A short awkward silence then transpired for a moment before Buff Frog talked a little more.

"There is still one more prisoner. We haven't seen her, but we heard her screams last night." Nestor immediately then turned around when he heard his words.

"Where?"

"They kept her over there. Not sure why but you might want to go rescue her."

"We will. I'll go get my brother and find her." Nestor then began to walk away before Buff Frog stopped him for a moment.

"Just be careful. She might not trust anyone."

"Why?"

"She was raped last night."

* * *

Flying Princess Pony Head was a beautiful maiden, the keyword being _was_. Her hair was messed up, and her body had several bruises. She had several fresh and old wounds covering her from top to bottom. Her horn was cracked, and she was on the verge of crying and felt close to dying. She had only been a prisoner of the Monster Arm for two weeks, but she was repeatedly tortured for her part in the last war. She had aided Star Butterfly and her dead lover, Marco Diaz the Toffee Slayer, which allowed them to defeat Toffee once and for all. Because of this, she was being tortured relentlessly with no end in sight. However, she stayed strong and tried to brave through the storm. However after her last torturer's little act with her, her will was broken and her strength gone, and she was nothing more than another poor victim of the Monster Arm.

As soon as she heard the faint echoes of feet running, and the screams of dying monsters, she hid herself in the darkest corner of her dark and damp cell with her neck still chained and connected to the wall. She was afraid what or who was coming. It could be anything - a torturer torturing other souls, a monster torturing them or maybe someone going to mock her by eating food in front of her hungry soul. She already had been tortured and raped, and she didn't have the necessary will or strength to defend herself. All she could do was close her eyes and hope for the best.

After a few minutes, the echoes subsided but the echoes of slow but steady footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to her cell. Her body shook in fear and she started slowly sob colorless rainbows. She wanted the pain to stop, she wanted to go home. All that mattered to her now was to live. As the footsteps came closer and closer, she started to whisper quietly with the tone of desperation, fear and a heartfelt plea for help.

 _"Pl-pl-please... help me... Save me someone please... Stop the torture... Help me..."_

Her quiet sobs then broke away into heart breaking crying. She let the colorless rainbow tears fall onto the dark floor. While she was crying, she didn't notice two men standing right behind the door of her cell. One had a large scar on his covered right eye, while the other looked like a regular mewman save for his brown eyes. The two felt pity for her, and they felt the pain she suffered like waves from an epicenter of an earthquake. The two looked in each other, and they wordlessly understood what needed to be done.

"Stop crying please. We're here to help." The regular mewman whispered softly, with heartfelt concern for the poor ponyhead.

Flying Princess Pony Head then stopped crying instantly when she heard the concerned whisper. She came out of the dark part of her cell and found the two young mewmans staring at her with concern, shocked to see her bruised body. At that moment, she realized who they were...

They were her saviors.

"Who are you?"

"We're going to bust you out." The mewman said.

"A-ar-are you here to save me?" Pony Head said between her heartfelt sobs and renewed hope. A short silence transpired before they spoke.

"Yes..." The man with the scar said. Pony Head then floated towards the door of the cell, only to be yanked back by the chain around her neck.

"Please help me..."

The regular mewman then took out a dagger, and started to pick the lock to her cell while the man with the scar took out a first aid kit from his bag. Soon, the cell door was unlocked and the regular mewman proceeded to break the chain tying her to the wall by slashing the chain with his dagger, though it would take him some time to break the chain completely Meanwhile, the mewman with the scar came to her and began tending to her wounds.

"Are you hungry, thirsty, anything?" Pony Head nodded, and the man then gave her some edible food and drinkable water. "Here, take this."

The scarred man baby fed her. It would be considered very unprincess like for man to baby feed a grown ponyhead like her, but considering the situation they ignored it. Ponyhead graciously accepted their gift, and began munching and drinking the food away like a crazed barbarian who didn't eat for weeks. In just one minute, the cooked meat and apples they gave her disappeared into her stomach.

"Thank you..." Pony Head whispered softly, with her eyes crying tears of joy.

When the chain keeping her tired to the wall was broken, she immediately threw herself at the mewman with a large scar and the scarred mewman, though surprised at the sudden act, simply responded by hugging her back. She felt drowsiness begin to overtake her as the warm and inviting man hugged her. With the two saviors by her side, she felt at peace and at ease. She could finally rest after what seemed to be an eternity of torture in her savior's arms and smiled for the first time in a long time knowing that this was the end of her torture. She promised herself that once that they were out of here, her kingdom would reward them handsomely with gold, jewels, money and more gold. But first, she needed to see who her saviors were and find learn their names. With all the strength she had left, she looked up to the scar man who was staring at her intently as if he recognized her.

And as he recognized her, Pony Head started to see similarities between her savior and... _him_. Despite her lack of sleep in the past few days catching up to her, Pony Head tried to recognize the man who saved her as the similarities were to uncanny. He had brown chocolate eyes, but his right eye was covered with pirate eyepatch with a scar running through it. His skin was brown and chocolate, with a visible beauty mark under his right eye, uncovered by his eyepatch. Pony Head had met a person like this before, but he had died one and half years ago to kill Toffee. She couldn't believe her eyes, and she was staring intensely to see if he was indeed _him_.

After what seemed to be an eternity of staring, which was only a few seconds in real time, she finally recognized the boy who died one and half years ago.

Her body was tired, and her drowsiness was taking her body over. She could only mutter a few words before she slept from the horrors of torture.

 _"...Ear-ear-earth turd?"_

* * *

 _Vjku ycu pgxgt uwrrqugf vq jcrrgp, Octeq Fkcb. Da ucxkpi Rqpa Jgcf, aqw jcxg fqqogf wu cnn._

Caesar Cipher.

* * *

Author's Note:

And that wraps it up!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Collision Course Arc. The next chapter should be focusing on the aftermath of the rescue on Pony Head and Buff Frog. Also , expect a little bit more plot development and character development.

Speaking of character development.

It feels like I sucked at developing characters. It feels like I haven't given enough life to the both Marco and Nestor. So I would like you to give your opinion on my attempt to develop their personality. Give me some tips while your at it.

Also, it felt like I also suck at making battle scene. So like before, give me your opinion and give me your tips in developing battle scenes.

Also share some criticism. That's all!

Thank you for reading!

 **REMEMBER TO FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW. SHARE THE WORD BEFORE I DECIDE TO BLACKMAIL YOU.**

See you later.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **nicnef14 -** Thank you for reading the story and for pointing out that there are no errors in the story thus far. However, about the part where its slightly rushed I have to agree on you on that. I kinda made the first chapter in four hours, so that is to be expected. Other than that, thank you for your review and for saying it is really intriguing.

 **Quickest Secret** \- Of course. I'll continue the story the best I can.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL**  
 **WHO AM I?**

 **III  
** **Collision Course  
** **Memories of the Past**

"B-Fly... Earth Turd is still alive."


	3. UPDATE

A quick update on the story.

The next chapter currently stands at around ~5,000 words. I aim to get it around ~8,000 before I decide to post it. I have also changed a few things in the next chapter. The only change I will inform you will be the change in the highlighted quote of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter and the name of the chapter itself. If I were to tell you the rest, the plot would be spoiled.

At the same time, I have been able to plan the rest of the chapters out. So here we have, the next chapters of the story.

Let the hype train commence.

 **Collision Course Arc**

Chapter 3: The Past

 _"Are you trying to tell us that... Marco is still alive?"_

After the rescue of Pony Head, Marcus Hawkeye contemplates what to do with his newfound memories while the Butterfly Family discovers the shocking truth about Marco's fate in the last battle in the War Against Toffee.

.

.

Chapter 4: The Navigator of Fates

 _"This is the future you have set yourself on. By saving Pony Head's life, the events that would have led to the Monster Arm's extinction have never taken place. For this single reason, you have doomed the Butterfly Kingdom to another war - a war it will never win without the Toffee Slayer by their side."_

Marcus finds himself in a dream where he meets the elusive Navigator of Fates and discovers the horrible fate that awaits Mewni thanks to his actions to save Princess Pony Head.

* * *

 **The Legend of the Toffee Slayer and the Weeping Diamond Arc**

Chapter 5: The Blood Moon Bounded Lovers

 _"This is the story of how a boy from Earth and a princess from another dimension came together and danced under the light of the moon of lovers."_

Follow and learn the story on how an earth boy captured the heart of a rebel princess and how he unknowingly destroyed it and chased after the Princess to make amends.

.

.

Chapter 6: The Defeat of Toffee and the Fall of the Toffee Slayer

 _"His life was the price to defeat Toffee and be forever memorialized as the Toffee Slayer and the savior of Mewni."_

Learn the beginnings of the Toffee Slayer and how he acts as the personal bodyguard of the Princess and how the two slowly grew to love each other as soulmates. However, the two will soon be separated violently as the Toffee Slayer pays the ultimate price to end the War Against Toffee and save Mewni once and for all.

.

.

Chapter 7: The Shattered Heart of the Weeping Diamond of Mewni

 _"Since then, she was never the same and all would eventually come to see her to be the Weeping Diamond of Mewni."_

After the end of the War Against Toffee, learn the story of how the Princess comes to terms with their violent separation and change to become the well-known and poor Weeping Diamond of Mewni.

* * *

 **The Mewnian Incident Arc**

Chapter 8: On the Road to the Butterfly Kingdom

 _"We are here to discuss about our dear friend and ally - Marco Diaz."_

Chapter 9: The Sword in the Stone

 _"The owner of the sword in the stone has claimed his sword."_

Chapter 10: Epicinium

 _"Wait a second... I know this place..."_

* * *

 **True Home Arc**

Chapter 11: Happy Birthday, Marco!

 _"We wish you were here so we can celebrate your 18th birthday."_

Chapter 12: The Photojournal of the Past

 _"We don't have the books you need, but what we have is more valuable."_

Chapter 13: Who Am I?

 _"I finally know who am I."_

Chapter 14: The War on Mewni

 _"Star... my Star needs me..."_

* * *

 _(This story plot from this point onwards hasn't been thoroughly planned yet, so these are not the final titles of the chapters.)_

* * *

 **The Return of the Toffee Slayer Arc**

Chapter 15: The Fall of Avaria

Chapter 16: Castle Butterfly

Chapter 17: The Battle of The Butterfly Kingdom

Chapter 18: Shattered Heart of the Weeping Diamond

* * *

 **Home is Where the Heart Is Epilogue Arc**

Chapter 19: The Blood Moon

Chapter 20: Cleaved Together

Chapter 21: Forever Hand in Hand

* * *

I have given you _a lot_ of information to play around with. Hopefully, you can start guessing what I want to happen in the future story arcs.

See you around.


End file.
